Punigako's stupid theories
"Punigako was the idiot who made ridiculous theories on Wikiazilla and here to" -Radionatix. Punigako is a guy who makes dumb theories, or at least according to Radio, and because this wiki doesn't have enough pages about fan theories, I thought I'd make a page for them. The dumb ass theories Other Kaiju existing in the universe of the Cloverfield film. This one isn't that bad, except like a certain popular Youtuber that also makes theories, pretty much all of it is made up and has no grounds in anything. The Theory: "I was boring! So instead I make a theory that sounds ridiculous... But it's a little bit interesting. This theory that I'm about to tell is little confusing too, so enjoy it! The Cloververse still has unanswered question, but what if I told you the monsters images easter eggs had a deep story? We all know that the images are King Kong, Rhedosaurus and Giant Ant. You may saying... "What the hell? so this monsters were in the Cloververse!?" Yep! that's right! And maybe Godzilla too! CLOVERVERSE TIMELINE AND EXPLANATION 1932: Carl Denham travelled to legend to reality to Skull Island, After the dangerous adventure with Carl, Jack, Ann and the others survived the island and Carl wants to take Kong to New York to introduce The Eighth Wonder of the World, but later Kong would go on a rampage and destroying New York while he's trying to find Ann. Kong goes on the final time of life by fighting the airplanes on the top of the Empire Statue Building and dies at the end. EXPLANATION: The 1933 movie was basically a "based on a true story" movie because we can say that Skull Island EXISTED (No one recorded Kong's rampage on New York, so they wanted to make a movie). King Kong was real, in the cloververse the real story is what Ann and the others lived (The real story is the 2005 version). After the events, Hollywood wanted to make that real story into a movie in 1932! Scientists didn't trust Ann and the others how the dinosaurs really looked. So instead they wanted the movie shorter and make the dinosaurs with the same design that every 20's and 30's dinosaur movie had. 1945: Tagruato is created 1952: In the Antlantic Ocean they were legends about giant creatures appearing out of nowhere. Also sightings of a giant creature that looked like a lizard on the waters of New York (Could have been Rhedosaurus, Godzilla or something else). Hollywood wanted to make the legend on the big screen in 1953 (which is The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms). 1953: In New Mexico they were cases of radioactive giant ants attacking people. Which Hollywood were also interesed in making this into a movie releasing in 1954. 2007: Tagruato wasn't always a company of engineering or internacional business... Tagruato as a powerful company, they wanted to investigate about the giant creatures in the Antlantic Ocean. And after finding something on the deep, Chuai Oil Station was destroyed by Clover. 2008: Clover destroying New York. CONCLUSION: Hud Platt (The guy with the camera in Cloverfield) is mentioned to be a comic book fan but maybe he could have been a Kaiju fan. The 3 monsters photos means that Hud was investigating if this monsters really existed or not. Did he knew that one day a giant monster would attack New York by the case (Only Kong and giant sea monster cases because of New York connection)?" SpaceGodzilla being a fully evolved form of Biollante. This one is just stupid. The Theory: "This is a theory I came up with after hearing a line of dialogue in the english dubbed version of the film Godzilla vs. Biollante. It is different from the theory that Space Godzilla is a creature born from Biollante in that it assumes that Space Godzilla IS in fact Biollante, and not a warped cell or two that went into a black hole. Dr. Shiragami, upon seeing Biollante's final form proclaimed "Biollante...she's evolving...". Her appearance becomes more grotesque and yet more Godzilla like. We know following the final battle she ascends into space, and from what I gather is never mentioned or heard from again until Space Godzilla appears. Now based on the assumption that Biollante is constantly changing and the process of evolution is taking place, I believe it to be more than possible (in fact highly likely) that Biollante is the creature known as Space Godzilla. There are some obvious nods to the former creature SG was, such as the tusks on its face. However, it's ability to change forms between what it's smallest molecular structure is (crystaline) is similar to Biollante's (spores), as well as the odd spot on SG's abdomen, which surprise surprise is also a red area where Biollante's nucleus would have been previously. So, what does TK think of my little hypothesis? Is it good, bad, ugly, similar enough to the other one featuring Biollante and SG to be irrelevant?" Category:Theories Category:Idiocy Category:Randomness Category:Radionatix